


Five People

by Ailette



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Imported, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after their debut, Ohno arrives early to see something he wasn't supposed to know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: eufry   
> A/N: This is set shortly after Arashi's debut (I really like that period?). Just some Ohmiya fluff.  
> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/60327.html)

Ohno still hadn’t gotten used to the hectic schedule he had to keep up with since they had debuted as Arashi – as a matter of fact, he hadn’t even gotten used to the fact that they had _debuted_. It had been almost four months since  Hawaii, smiling to a multitude of cameras at once, waving left and right, answering questions he barely remembered the answer to and trying to somehow fit with the other four boys that had been thrown into all of this together with him. And it still felt weird to think of _them_ as _us_ now.  
  
Like he always seemed to be doing these days, he was hurrying down some hallway towards their green room, praying that he wouldn’t be quite as late this time; he slowed, coming to a skidding halt when he saw the clock on the wall. He blinked. He blinked a few more times just to make sure that his eyes weren’t deceiving him.  
  
He was… twenty minutes early? Ohno exhaled in relief and brushed a hand through his messy hair as he silently thanked his mother for apparently tricking him into getting up an hour before his usual waking time. Honestly, he didn’t know what he’d do without her. A soft smile playing on his lips, he continued on his way at a normal walking pace. The others would be surprised to see him arrive first instead of last for once. His chest filled with the anticipation of seeing their awed faces and with a certain kind of fondness he was only slowly becoming accustomed to. Maybe it meant that things were going well.  
  
However, all of his hopes were thwarted the moment he reached the door that had a sheet of paper with the word ‘Arashi’ taped to it – it was slightly ajar and he could already hear voices from within. Getting mildly annoyed for no proper reason, he stopped to glare at the door. Why couldn’t he ever be the first to arrive? What kind of a Leader was he supposed to be?  
  
“It’s only a small cold! I’m not coughing or sneezing or anything, so there’s no problem. No one will even notice.” That was… Ninomiya-kun’s voice? No, wait, he was supposed to call him “Nino”, right? Sometimes the overly formal names slipped out. He’d have to work on that.  
  
“That might be the case, but you still have a cold. And your fever is nothing to laugh at.” It sounded like this argument had started quite some time ago, Ohno thought as who he assumed to be their manager sighed loudly. “Listen, it’s only a handful of interviews and one photo shoot today. Nothing big. We can just postpone them.”  
  
“No, we can’t,” Nino snapped back. “We’ve only just debuted. If we start rearranging interviews like we’re already some kind of big shot idols, people will think we’re arrogant.”  
  
Another sigh. “Then the other four will do it so you can go home and lie-”  
  
Ohno startled when Nino’s voice cut through that suggestion with an icy tone. “Arashi is five people.”  
  
He shouldn’t be listening to their conversation, Ohno belatedly realized. It wasn’t right to eavesdrop.  
  
“Alright. Just promise me that you’ll rest as much as possible and keep using the cold compresses. I’ll put the rest of them in your bag.”  
  
Since there was no answer, Ohno chanced a quick look inside as he turned to leave. He could see Nino, looking pale and hapless as though he was about to keel over, with the small blue compress attached to his forehead, almost hidden by his fringe. Ohno shook his head and made for the roof for a quick cigarette break before work started. He was too early anyway.  
  
When he came back in, he was five minutes late and once again the last one to arrive. He forewent pouting at MatsuJun’s teasing only because he found his eyes drawn to Aiba. Aiba, who was goofing around with Nino – both of them laughing loudly. Ohno frowned. There was no cold compress anywhere in sight.  
  
Confused, he plopped down on the nearest available surface (the table, as it happened) to watch the younger boy more closely. He seemed completely fine. Maybe he’d only imagined the earlier scene? But, no, he’d just come from the roof and he wouldn’t have gone there if he’d already been late. He continued to keep an eye on Nino (getting a few puzzled looks from Sho for it) throughout the next six hours. He didn’t seem to stop laughing or smiling for a minute. But somehow it seemed too loud, too bright and too excessive to Ohno. He might not have noticed it if he hadn’t been staring at him the whole time.  
  
He definitely wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn’t been staring at him the whole time.  
  
Unconsciously, he sidled up closer to Nino during their photo shoot to get a better look at his face. The photographer started praising his initiative but he didn’t pay him any attention. All he could focus on was the fact that the usually sparkling brown eyes were dull, barely moving away from the camera’s lens to angle a questioning glance at Ohno.  
  
Nino seemed to be wobbling slightly when making his way out of the room and Ohno nodded to himself as he walked over to the photographer. He asked for the order of the shooting to be changed, his own photos being taken first and Nino’s last, after they finished with the group pictures of Aiba, Jun and Sho. Even if he’d never done anything to deserve the title of ‘Leader’, it came in handy this time.  
  
Twenty minutes later, when he walked back into the green room just as the other three walked out, he went straight for Nino’s bag to start digging through its contents. Nino protested, trying to get Ohno to turn away from his belongings by shoving him lightly, laughing huskily at the older boy’s persistence. Something in Ohno snapped at the sound.  
  
“Stop laughing, for heaven’s sake.” He grabbed what he’d been looking for and ignored the wide-eyed expression of shock that was directed at him in favour of tugging at Nino’s wrist to forcefully sit him down on the couch’s spot closest to the heating. As Ohno kneeled down in front of him to feel his forehead, he could see his expression change, the mask of mirth crumbling easily under Ohno’s fingertips.    
  
“Why didn’t you put the compress on?” he scolded as he slapped it to his band mate’s forehead a little more roughly than necessary.  
  
  Nino ducked his head, his whole form sagging with Ohno scolding him. He looked so utterly small and miserable that Ohno almost instantly felt guilty and tried to make up for it by gently taking Nino’s hands in his.  
  
“I’m not angry because you’re ill,” he started and then stopped again almost instantly when he squeezed Nino’s fingers to find them freezing. “Are you cold?”  
  
At first, Nino didn’t answer, until Ohno softly squeezed his hands again and finally, reluctantly, he nodded. There was no blanket, Ohno noted with a quick look through the room, so he got up and sat down next to Nino, pulling the boy half on top of him as he looped his arms around the smaller back.  
  
“Arashi is five people,” he mumbled as if it would explain his actions. It sounded like an explanation to his own ears. And apparently not just to him, because Nino’s tense form relaxed a little and his own arms hesitantly encircled Ohno’s waist so he could rest his head on Ohno’s shoulder more easily. Ohno jumped when cold fingers found their way under the hem of his shirt, splaying against the warm skin they found there.  
  
There was a soft sigh followed by a mumbled “Thank you,” before Nino’s whole body went completely lax in Ohno’s arms. Ohno blinked a couple of times, almost dislocating his neck in an effort to look at the younger boy. He’d fallen asleep, Ohno realized with no little amount of surprise and re-arranged his limbs so he could carefully brush the bangs out of Nino’s eyes with one hand. He must have been terribly exhausted.  
  
When the other three eventually came back in again, it was to find both their band mates latent and completely wrapped up in each other on the couch. A sight they would get used to over the years. Or rather, in the next couple of months. Maybe weeks.


End file.
